The Angel of the Sea
by San Ookamitora
Summary: When Hooper is saved while scuba-diving by a mysterious being, he becomes obsessed with learning more. When a young woman washes up on his life, Brody Hooper and even Quint come to help this beauty and hide her from the Mayor wanting to expose her as her true self-a mermaid. With a dangerous great white shark out in the water this "mermaid," might be an asset. Hooper/OC REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello. As most of you know I am a massive Jaws fan! I always have a cute little feeling for Hooper, my favourite character. I got this idea from reading the fanfic Sweet Caroline, (which I am enjoying VERY much, and I hope is updated soon. :) ) So yes, this story is for you! **

**Hooper deserves romance. Brody has a happy life, Quint at some point had a wife I'm sure, yet Hooper has no one :( Well, that's all about to change! Anyway, I don't know how many Chapters I'll upload yet, maybe not as much as Sweet Caroline, but I hope a good amount! **

**I love the Tom Hanks film Splash! It's brilliant. Madison is so adorable! Hmmmm, a mermaid? Plus Jaws-Dammit Imagination now I've got to write you! xD **

**Anyway hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you know. I only own my own OC. **

Chapter 1. A Boat, A Tooth and A Strange Happening

"Pretzel?"

"What is all this?"

Brody and Hooper had made their way out on a large vessel stocked with electric equipment. Faint static and whistling could be heard over radio waves and clicking noises coming from the detector. In order to track down the shark that killed two people at Amity Beach, they were going to need all the technology in the world. Who would've thought an animal so large could remain invisible to even the most high tech equipment? Or for that matter, the naked eye.

Brody was bored, upset and tired. It was this mad scientist he had invited to the island who convinced him to drink half a bottle of wine before jumping on a boat in the middle of the night to hunt for a ghost shark. His legs were turning to jelly and he began to slur his words.

"I'm telling you, the crime rate in New York'll kill ya. There's so many problems you don't know if you're gonna accomplish anything! Theft ripoffs ,muggings, kids can't leave the house-ya gotta walk em to school." He suddenly became more erratic with emotion filling his eyes, "But in Amity, one man can make a difference! In 25 years, there hasn't been a murder or a shooting in this town!"

Hooper looked up from scouring in the ocean, with a look that said , That's nice, Martin but we have a Shark to catch!

"No kiddin!" Hooper said through mouthfuls of crunchy snacks. "Pretzel?"

Knowing this was hardly the time for a buffet at a cocktail party, Brody changed the subject.

"Where are we?" He inquired.

"We're right in the stretch where he's been feeding.

Trying to distract himself from his alcohol-induced fatigue, Brody gazed in wonder and puzzlement at the bizare set of buttons and screens facing him. "You Get the Late Show on this Thing?"

"Nah, old TV circuits, got underwater cameras before and after."

Well, that explained nothing, according to Brody.

"Who pays for all this stuff?" He asked, clambering over the rail of the boat to position himself next to his sober friend.

"The Government, The Institute? This stuff costs a lot of money."

"Well, I pay for most of it myself," Hooper said almost modestly.

"You rich?"

"Yeah." Hooper replied.

"How much?"

Hooper chuckled. "Uh, well. From me personally or the whole family?"

Brody knew he couldn't win

"Doesn't make any sense to hire a guy like you to find sharks."

"Doesn't make any sense for a guy who hates the water to live on an island."

Brody couldn't argue with that, so he changed the subject.

"Remember those old fish stories our mother's used to tell us? About the mermaids of Cape Cod?"

Hooper laughed. "Wouldn't know, I haven't lived near Cape Cod."

"You would like it. Water, boats, fish. Girls."

Hooper snickered.

"You got a wife Matt?"

"Uh, no. Never-never been married."

"No kiddin. Guy like you? Thought women were supposed to like smart men."

Matt turned to him smirking. "Not many women are willing to date a man obsessed with wide-mouthed sharp-toothed beasts."

A sudden squeal from the monitors caused them both to jump to attention.

"What is that?" Brody asked.

"Fish-Finder," Matt explained, "probably just a school of mackerel.

It must have been quite a shoal, because the metallic echoic sounds got louder and louder. Hooper quick as a flash, jumped down to find where it was coming from. Their vessel was drifting towards a patch of darkness. Turning on their lights, they saw it was a vessel much smaller than their own, but still a fishing boat all the same.

"That's Ben Gardener's boat!" exclaimed Brody.

Hooper cringed. He had an odd feeling that whatever had caused Gardener's boat to drop anchor in the middle of nowhere wasn't something particularly insignificant.

As they moved closer they speculated on what it might have been.

"Is there any damage?" Brody called in the darkness, shining his light on the bow.

"I don't know but I doubt they pulled over for gas." Hooper said pulling on his diving flippers.

"Hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?" "There's something down there!" Hooper told him firmly. "If I can get down there and find anything, it might be enough for your mayor to close the beaches. Do you know this Ben Gardener?"

"Of course I know him he's a fisherman."

As they drew closer, the men could see the boat was tilted on to the side slightly, only once the light it, they could make out scratches, marks, dents and fishing nets, tangled and tipping into the water. The boat was half-submerged.

"What happened?" said Brody, speechless as to what could have caused this damage. Hooper didn't say anything; he was much too lost in his own thoughts, the cogs turning in his head.

"I need to get down there, have a look at their hull."

"Can't we just tow it in?"

"We WILL. I promise, but I gotta check something out."

Hooper sat at the edge of the boat, Brody lowering a ladder for him, and frantically getting changed into a wetsuit.

"You're half-fish!" Brody jeered.

"Thank you Martin, I've always wanted to hear that since I was a little boy." He strapped an enormous black mask to his face and let his flippers dangle over the boat's edge, awaiting the freezing water.

"I'll be back in 2 minutes."

Brody looked at him, confused , "What am I supposed to do while your gone?"

"NOTHING. Absolutely nothing, don't touch anything."

Brody watched as his colleague got ready to dive. "Bring me back a souvenir?"

"That's exactly what I intend to do."

With that, he took a deep breath and plunged into the icy depths.

Hooper remembered his first time in the water. It was on an Atlantic research expedition, where he was out looking for rare marine life, namely sharks and whales.

The water had chilled him so much, his feet were violet by the time he arrived back at headquarters.

The water near Amity was no different. East Coast saltwater with waves that can become as large as the boats that sail them.

Hooper adored the ocean. The bright blue, of the day, the navy at night,

The turquoise waters of the tropics. The ultramarine of the Pacific.

He had grown up wanting to live as a fish, until a small shark chewed up his boat when he was 11, and since then he thought it safer to study them. Sharks, he thought, were misunderstood things. They were terrifying yes, but did that stop people from trying to snap photographs underwater from cages?

He pushed the thickness of the water to the side letting himself be embraced by the tide. The ocean was something that fascinated him so much. He never knew that something so beautiful could be so fatal.

Hooper discovered the creaking hull of the boat almost instantly. It was hard to miss the gaping hole in the wood.

Something was gleaming from one of the boards. He plucked it out, and shone a light on it; it was as though an ivory stone had been sharpened and turned into a dagger. He knew immediately what it was.

He excitedly searched the hole in the hull-but was not greeted by a white dagger.

Instead, he was greeted by a severed head, with one of the eyes missing and the other bulging. The rest of the decapitated corpse must ave lane instead the hull.

Hooper screamed, letting out air bubbles in the process, decreasing his source of oxygen. Of survival.

Blood rushed to his head, his limbs grew weak and his heart began to race faster. He could feel his eyes flutter shut, his body sink to the sandy bottom. Hooper loved the ocean, and he would die in the ocean.

Suddenly, he felt a hand reach out and touch his left shoulder, then his right. He felt strange and confused yet, unafraid. The presence was a strong and protective one, like a guardian of hope. He didn't know what happened to him down there, only that he must have gone to heaven.

A cold, soft touch of skin graced his chin this time, and he felt something icy on his lips, sending a shockwave of electricity through his body, then a sensation of a body close beside him, lifting him upwards. As e opened his eyes he could see the surface. He clenched his fists realising he had dropped his discovery. Yet in it's place, was something tickly and rounded. With a huge breath he touched the surface...

Brody, fiddling with the knobs on the monitors, wondered to himself if Hooper was alright. He had been down there a long time now, and he was NOT about to push the boat home himself, with killer sharks roaming the water.

Anyway, he thought, wonder what this button does...

A loud rush of splashing water made the chief's hand stop in midair.

Hooper had re-apperared, red in the face and breathing heavily.

Brody quickly fetched the ladder and allowed Hooper to pull himself up.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I had an accident," replied Hooper, shakily.

"What kind of accident?!"

"GOD DAMMIT MARTIN!" Hooper shook water droplets from his head.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say I've lost your credible evidence. "

"No you haven't," said Brody pointing to Matt's hand.

Hooper opened his right fist. In it, was a rounded scarlet and orange scale, that if held up to their lights shimmered even more colours, like a rainbow."

"Huh."

"That's weird."

Weird was an understatement. Hooped had seen many fish scales in his time, but had never seen any quite like this. He pulled on his jacket and pocketed it.

"Do you really think Mayor Vaughn would listen to us if we showed him that?"

"I doubt it Martin."

"Anyway, let's get back Ellen will be worried. "

Matt took one last look at the water before steering away. He didn't see the tail that splashed them goodbye.

So what do think? :) there's more to come obviously, and it was kind of hard to write all the dialogue from the film, but there will be more to come! :) The rights to the dialogue of Jaws belong to Steven Spielberg, Peter Benchley Carl Gottlieb and Universal Studios.

More chapters on the way! Please Review, as I love reading feedback!:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Hooper, Interrupted, The Girl of the Harbour and the Strangest Discovery

Chief Brody collected his badges and police records in a small box to store away.

Ellen had found it. She like doing what she called a "Summer Cleaning" She did it because uncovering forgotten items brought back fond memories. Be that as it may, it still used to annoy the crap out of him back in New York. This time, probably a side-effect of living on a small island and not having much to do, but looking at seagulls, swinging, sailing and swimming in the ocean, the boys Michael and Sean helped her. Michael had found photographs of the day he won a baseball game and Sean got to see pictures of himself as a baby. They had been preoccupied for hours until Ellen found some of Brody's old police gear.

"This is from when you first joined the NYPD!" She cried holding it up, "who woulda thought we would end up here, with you working for the Amity police! A much easier job, am I right?"

"Yeah, but it's a hell of a lot more hassle from the guys down at the station, not to mention the yuks at City Hall.

"You haven't brought this shark business up to the Mayor?" Ellen asked.

"Oh he knows" Brody growled, "Larry knows, he's a weak-minded politician. He won't do anything. He's a stubborn son of a bitch."

"Uh-oh, Daddy swore!" Sean called from the living room.

"I was talking about the dogs, sweetheart!" Brody hurriedly called back. Ellen chuckled. "He hasn't stopped talking since we found yournold uniform"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know what he wants to be when he grows up-she kissed his cheek, "a police officer just like you."

"Aww, Hope you keep the streets safe, kiddo!" Brody called into the sitting room.

"I WILL!" Sean delightedly called back.

"What's Mike gonna be?"

"A pirate."

"OOf, Course!"

Ellen chuckled. "What happened to you and Mr Hooper last night?"

"I don't know, he hasn't wanted to talk about it since last night."

Ellen bit her lip. "Hmmm, how strange? Anyway, that shark still reeks in the garage."

"Oh shit."

"Daddy! You swore again!"

"No I didn't! I said twit! Daddy's being silly!"

He slapped his head and distorted his facial features makin Sean giggle hysterically.

"Forgot about the shark!" he said cringing.

"You seem to forget we have children," Ellen teased motioning her head towards the the other room.

Brody checked his watch. "Speakin' of sharks, I better see how the guy's doing. He hasn't budged from the spare room all night."

"Doesn't he want breakfast?"

"If you make, try not to serve him fish."

Hooper hadn't slept the entire night. He had lane awake watching the reflection of the moon in the crystal water, thinking. He felt as though the world had been undressed in front of him, the secrets uncovered.

All he had to show for it was a single scale.

He stared at it now, entranced. The scale had changed to magenta over night, and looked brighter than ever. There were tinged red spots on the shape of the object. It reminded of a shell.

He decided to get up and do what he should have done the moment he'd arrived home the previous evening.

He would study it, and find out exactly what animal if came from.

He pulled his black briefcase out from under the bed and propped it open on the table in the middle of the room. After 10 gruelling minutes of trying to crack the combination code, he pried the case open and began taking out some test tubes and wide flasks and assorted instruments.

He picked up the scale and used four special magnifying lenses to get a close up on the red tinges.

This was certainly like nothing he'd ever seen before. Close up, he could see bright yellow dots on the patches of red, yet at normal size it still looked pink again, with orange appearing at the base.

Perhaps it came from some colour changing creature? One that camouflaged to avoid enemies.

Suddenly, Hooper heard a knock on the door.

"Ya decent?"

"Come in."

Brody entered the room but stopped when he saw Matt surrounded by yet, more scientific equipment.

"Oh Jesus, Hooper do ya have to do that here?"

"Martin, I've been thinking about what happened last night, and I'm starting to think we have more than just a shark out there."

"Whadaya mean?"

"Well look at this!" Hooper practically shoved the object in Brody's face, "do you not know what this is?"

Brody shook his head.

"This-is-nothing!" He cheered in glee.

Brody was sure his friend had snapped. "Nothing?! What do ya mean? If it's nothing why are you so excited about it?"

Matt was literally bouncing on the double bed and jumping off chair, doing kart wheels and tap-dancing on the table.

Brody had never seen someone this happy over finding something from the ocean, even when Sean has found a hermit crab their first week on the island.

"It's amazing, Martin! Amazing! I've never seen any other creature that matches this."

"What's the big deal?" Brody shrugged.

"What's the Big Deal? Martin, we could've just made a MAJOR scientific discovery!"

"We?" Laughed Brody, "YOU found it. You should take the credit."

With that, Hooper pulled on his coat.

"I'm going out!"

"Out where?"

"Just out. See if I can scour the beach for clues or something."

"Don't forget, Matt, we got a job to do."

Hooper wasn't listening, he was to busy dancing out of the doorway.

Brody could hear Ellen frying bacon in the kitchen.

"Oh Good Morning Mr Hooper!"

"Mornin'!"

"You're not eating breakfast?"

"Can't-heading out!"

"Hm, well okay, we'll save you some bacon."

"We're going to need to save HIS bacon if he sets foot in the ocean again," Brody remarked entering the kitchen.

"Goodbye Mr Hooper," said Michael carrying a paddle.

"Goodbye Michael."

"Bye-Bye Shark Man," waved Sean who was busy ripping apart old LEGO pieces.

"Bye Sean!"

Ellen stuck her head out of from the kitchen doorway, "you know boys, we don't have much stuff left. I could whizz through the rest in a couple of hours and besides you've been a great help! Why don't you take your bikes down to the beach and help Mr Hooper look for specimens."

"That's a great idea!" said Hooper, "I'll take them off your hands for a few hours Brody!"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Can we, Dad?"

Brody mulled this over in his head. Either have the kids here lugging cardboard boxes or be down at the beach safe with Hooper and the other children? Well, it seemed fine. As long as they didn't go in the water and stuck to the paddling pool and the shore, there wouldn't really be any danger.

"Ahh, what the heck! Go have fun!" Brody smiled, "be nice to take your minds off what happened last week-"

Ellen glared.

"Uhh, the closed beaches I meant."

"Aw Sweet!"

"Thanks Dad!"

The husband and wife watched as Hooper pulled on his coat and the boys sped like wild animals toward the their bikes, strapping on their helmets and ringing their bells as the flew down the island's road.

"Should be back around noon," Hooper reassured the Brody's.

"Alright, take care!" Ellen called.

The door shut slowly.

"You really think they'll be okay with him? I mean he was a little giddy this morning."

"Oh, stop all your worrying Chief, Besides'" she wrapped her slender arms around Brody's neck, "while their gone, we have some time to ourselves!" Brody chuckled, "Ooh, lucky us."

The sun beat down like an African drum on the beach of Amity Island. The Massachusetts clouds were looming dangerously close; but what were clouds to a 25 ft long great white terror?

Ever since a bill had a been passed by the Amity police and the City council, to close half the beaches, only a handful of people were down there, walking their dogs, dipping their toes in the water, sunbathing or just out jogging. Only two beaches remained open until 4 July. Had to get their profits in somehow. Brody and Hooper had long since pleaded with the mayor to close them even on Independence Day, but the bastard wouldn't listen.

What better to feed a hungry rouge shark then opening up the sand and seas to thousands of seaside vacationers?

Hooper strolled around the shoreline, scouring the ground but also admiring the air. The wind whipped his hair back and nearly knocked his glasses off.

Not too far away, Michael and Sean were amusing each other by chasing one another with bits of kelp and seaweed.

As long as they were in ear shot, it didn't worry him.

Also in ear-shot was a tour going on of the Amity markets and attractions.

"As you can see," the guide was saying, "the houses of Long Island are withering away slightly, since most have been standing here ever since New England was founded..."

As much as Hooper wanted to explore the town and meet the people and hear stories, he couldn't. He was far more concerned at the great white patrolling the coastline. There were no fins now, but it was only a matter of time. Sharks were very smart, and with a shortage of food in the water, these people were all at great risk.

As the boys built sandcastles and toyed with kelp, Hooper used a toy spade to dig for clues under the sand. The luckiest he came to finding anything were some pretty pebbles and the feather of a rare seabird.

Hooper checked his watch-nearly 12:30. He should probably be heading back despite his awful luck.

"Look Uncle Hooper, I found a starfish!" said a little voice from beside him.

Hooper smiled a little confused at his new title of "uncle,".

"Ah, that's amazing Sean! You've caught a genuine Astroidia Orphuirodea!"

Sean's face fell. "Oh. I've been calling him Starry."

Hooper laughed, "Come on, let's go put him back in the water."

As they freed Starry back to his rock pool home, Sean looked up from his sandcastle and said "There's a lady on the beach."

"There are ALWAYS ladies on the beach Sean!" Michael laughed.

"No, this lady is naked!"

Pubescent Michael immediately snapped to attention. "My G-God."

Hooper turned around-and stopped.

There certainly was a lady there. No. It wasn't a lady. It was a goddess, a princess, an angel. It made no sense how anyone could be this beautiful. She had long, long white-ish blonde hair, and skin that shone like the moon. Her hands looked like the starfish found by the child. Her hair was like a mass of fins that move too and fro in the water. Her face looked like it had been painted by Cupid himself-and her breasts. They were seabeds from the most secret coral reef.

Hooper had no idea, nor control over the feeling that washed over him like the tide. It was like he couldn't breath. As if he were stuck in the sea but unafraid like the most courageous of fishes. Being led by the ocean to the promised life-

"Mr Hooper? Mr Hooper!"

Hooper snapped out of his dream-like trance only to see Michael staring at him in befuddlement. "What should we do? Should we call somebody?"

"Huh;"

"Well, Dad said public nudity isn't allowed on the beach nor anywhere else in the town, Paragraph 12 Section 5 of the Amity PD Beach Rules."

"Err-Right." was all Hooper could say.

He saw the tourists who had begun screaming in overreaction of a woman climbing on the rocks with such limber movements.

"How does she not fall?" Sean asked curiously.

Hooper decided to be more responsible. "Sean, cover your eyes."

"Whyy?"

"Because she's naked. You don't look at naked woman."

"Whyy?"

"Because it's impolite."

"Oh." Upon hearing that, Sean covered both eyes and turned around.

"That goes for you too Michael!" He warned, catching the teenager trying to catch a glimpse of the bare back disappearing over the rocks.

"Aw come on Man, she's Hot!" Michael protested.

"I know-UH, I MEAN I DON'T CARE! T-TURN AROUND!"

Michael smirked, but followed suit with Sean and did as he was told.

As the woman got closer to the many tourists, there was even more of a panic. One woman began waving her handbag in a frenzy to try and fight her off, another man covered his eyes and turned to his wife saying "Not looking honey!"

Hooper was rooted to the spot. But what else could he do? She was clearly confused and needed some help. Maybe she WAS just a nudist, but either way he had to help her. Or at least catch a second of that beautiful face..."

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, trying not to crack his head on a rock, and raced up the hill to the tourists.

The woman was crouched down now, picking up small daisies that grew among the bedrocks and placing them lovingly in her hair.

"Uh, Excuse me! Excuse me!"

"Pardon me! Coming through here!"

He finally and rather out of breath, turned to face the woman, "Miss? Miss do you need any help?"

"Alright Alright Break it up here Break it up, nothing to see!" shouted a voice.

Oh shit. It was that Henry Malany from Amity PD Brody was talking to the other day regarding the tiger shark autopsy.

He was wearing sunglasses and a cap along with his uniform, a whistle around his neck. He cornered the guide. "Now, what seems to be all the commotion here?"

"W-well I I-" the tour guide stammered.

"Leave this to me buddy."

Pulling out a megaphone attached to his pants he tested it then boomed with a deafening statement:

"NO NEED TO BE ALARMED FOLKS. JUST A NUTCASE HIPPY AND HER HAPPY-GO-LUCKY WAYS IN VIOLATION OF POLICE LAW. NOTHING TO SEE HERE."

Hooper disagreed. A woman placing daises in her locks and terrifying people was hardly "nothing to see here." Especially when she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes upon.

"Sorry to bother you Sir, but Uh, the girl she's uh, not causing any harm-"

" You know This broad Mr Uh-?"

"Hooper. Dr Matt Hooper. I'm Chief Brody's friend. I came here about the island's shark problem."

Henry took off his glasses and blinked, then roared with laughter.

Hooper nervously joined him.

"So you are! I recognise you from when them fishermen was takin' a picture with that big-ass fish! Well, sorry 'bout that! So do you know this lady?"

"Uh-yes. Yes, yes. I do, actually she's my cousin, she's from outta town, you get a lot of strange folks on the mainland. She's just visiting. So-Can I take her home? I could give her a bed for the night and something to eat?"

Henry patted Hooper's shoulder. "Hey, any friend of Chief Brody is a friend of mine-Go right ahead!"

Hooper slid down the rocks running to catch up with the bare woman who was already running back along the beach.

"Hey! HEY!"

Hooper hollered at shouted but couldn't catch her.

"Wait! Wait, Miss, please!"

The woman stopped where she was, then slowly turned around to face him. For the first time, Hooper saw her face, like a flower in full bloom.

Her cheeks were as soft as smooth pebbles, her nose a dainty slice of coral. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. It was a shade of blue that he'd never seen before. Clear and crisp, Pure yet, deep. Looking into her eyes was like diving into an ocean.

Her lips were as pink as the coral that housed the tropical fish, and they were as smooth and beautiful as the most healthy anemone.

Hooper was lost for words. Here he was, standing in the face of this enchantress and yet, not saying a word. Without realising it, he reached out to move her blonde hair from her face and she leapt away from him.

"No! No!" Stupid, STUPID, he thought to himself. "Hey there. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he told the beautiful sea flower, "I am a friend." The maiden stared at him, her eyes as wide as the sea itself.

Hooper gulped. "Uh-don't pay any attention to Henry. My friend said he's a real ass!"

The woman smiled faintly, and walked toward him. Then, without warning, she leaned forward and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

Hooper couldn't move. Being lost in her kiss was like being lost in a forest of jellyfish. Soft and tender, yet stinging and electrifying.

Hooper had never felt so dazed in his life. How long had they been kissing? Was it minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?

Eternity... ?

He wasn't sure, but he wanted it to go on.

When she pulled away from him, she smiled showing teeth as white as the sharks he studied. Though, not quite as serrated.

"Can we go now?" Michael's voice rang.

Hooper quickly turned around. Michael was standing in his red shorts his arms folded and with an expression of impatience and envy.

Sean stood beside him in his navy swimming trunks, staring at them both confused.

"Is that your girlfriend?" he said quietly.

"Of course not stupid, he only just met her-I think. Why were you both kissing?"

Hooper froze. "I-I don't know-" he was cut off as the woman led him into another kiss, and this time he pulled away, "Woah-no no no no No, No-No! Listen Miss, I came to ask you if you wanted to come back to my friend's house for food and a good rest?"

The woman simply blinked at him.

"Is she okay?" asked Sean.

"Maybe she's retarded," whispered Michael.

Hooper studied her. "Maybe she can't speak English. Maybe she's foreign. She looks Swedish-or French. European definitely."

Then he turned to the boys. "Listen get your bikes, we're taking her back with us."

"Yay!"

"What?!"

"Michael, your father's a police chief. He knows about all the laws, passports and citizenships of Amity. He'll be able to tell if she's a local."

"Fine. But she's not borrowing my birthday boat!"

Carrying the woman up the hill by taking her arm was not an easy task. She kept trying to go in for another kiss and using all of her might to do it. She tried working her way up the arms of his jumper to kiss his wrists.

"She really likes you," Michael commented.

"That's for sure," Hooper replied, trying to block more kisses to the face.

"What do ya think Dad's gonna say?"

"I don't know Michael but one thing's for sure, he certainly won't leave your mother."

"Why's that?"

Hooper shrugged. "He's loyal-" he ducked avoiding a near kiss on his noggin, "and he loves her."

"Do you like her?" Michael said motioning to the lustful lady.

Hooper bit his lip. "Yeah. I guess so."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Spirit, the Soul and the Song

Brody and Ellen sat on a small sofa watching the box. They were cuddled up together after a few hours alone. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Brody pulled his trousers back on and ran to open it.

He could not believe what he saw.

Hooper was standing there with his two sons, all of them supporting the weight of a young, pretty lady-with no clothes on.

"Who's this?"

"Emergency Martin," said Hooper letting his friend move aside to let them through.

"Where did she come from?"

"Can we not ask questions just now please!"

"We found her Dad," Michael cut in, "on the beach."

Sean giggled, "with no clothes on! She was naked!"

"Naked-" Brody blushed after turning to look behind him and seeing the bare buttocks of the woman he was carrying into the sitting room.

"This way-come on-" Hooper was saying.

"Is she hurt?" Brody asked Michael.

"No, she was just scaring some tourists."

Brody tried to stifle laughter. "Uh-right. Well she should maybe put something on first."

Ellen sat up from the sofa. "What's going on?"

She shifted gaze to Hooper who had just come in, who had a woman with him. A happy, yet shaken looking woman.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" she gasped.

"Well, first thing I know, I'm down on my hands and knees looking for specimens with the boys, second thing I know, I have an overly-affectionate girl at my side."

"Oh the poor dear, what happened to her clothes?"

"Maybe the shark ate them," said Brody walking in.

"Oh honey," said Ellen "look at her-she's all cold. Maybe she was swimming. It's always cold once you get out of the water isn't boys-Boys-MICHAEL DON'T STARE!"

Michael abruptly looked down and so did Sean.

"I just found her, thought she was maybe from the mainland and brought her back."

"A girl like that from the mainland?" said Brody lighting a cigarette, "Come on!"

"Well, she doesn't seem to speak any English," Hooper said, "come to think of it, she doesn't seem to speak at all-she hasn't said a word the whole way back."

"Oh dear." sighed Ellen, then she stopped, "Wait a minute, you don't think she came from a shipwreck did she?"

"Impossible," Brody answered, "the guys down at the station wouda heard about it."

"I was kind of hoping she could-stay here?"

"Yes!" said Ellen at once, "the poor thing looks like she's had a shock!"

"No," said Brody darkly, "we are not a guest house, we're a family house, we don't take tramps in here!"

"Martin!" said Ellen, "you shouldn't say such things! She could just be one of those hippy people. I saw them on the news, they walk around without clothes on."

"Tramp, vagrant, hippy or gypsy, this is not a hotel!" Brody declared.

"Just for tonight Martin," pleaded Hooper.

"Where is she gonna sleep?"

"She can have my bed."

"Your bed?"

"Yes, my bed."

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"On the couch."

"Our couch?"

"No, the spare couch I packed with me, Yes your couch!"

"Oh bullshit, forget it Hooper you not doing this, haven't you forgotten there's a monster out there that puts my family at risk every time we wanna have a nice time at the beach?"

"Maybe if you had more courage to go in the water-!"

"Why I outta-"

"STOP IT, Both of you!" Demanded Ellen running between them, "it's a chore I know, we'll have to find out where she came from, what her nationality is, if she has family here, what her birth records are, but you know something maybe it will be good. Maybe it would be a good thing to take our minds off right now, like having another kid! We have to take care of something, because that poor Mrs Kitner woman has NOTHING to care for anymore!"

She broke down in a fit of tears and Brody had to comfort her.

Then he turned to Hooper.

"One night."

"Thanks Martin!"

* * *

The woman who had been wondering around the room toying with the ornaments on the shelves and touching the floor and cushions and wrapping herself in a blanket, now sat in a cold bath looking miserable.

Hooper didn't know what to do. She had screamed when he had put the hot water in, so he gave her water with ice cubes in it and that seemed to satisfy her. He didn't give her any shampoo, as she had shyed away from having anything tipped on her head.

He couldn't understand it-she had been perfectly happy when they took her back to the Brody house. Yet now, the purity had vanished from her eyes. They were like the sea when it is grey from storm clouds.

"What's the matter huh? What's wrong? Did I do something? Did I say something? Huh?"

The young maiden sat there staring at him forlornly. Her eyes blinked twice, and she stroked her arm in comfort.

"Look, you don't have to say everything, just- just tell us who you are? Tell me your name, Miss! What is your name?"

Nothing in the emotion on her face indicated that she was going to tell him anything.

"Are you hearing impaired? Maybe you are deaf? Can you lip-read or-hang on a second." He began to make motions and gestures with his hands.

"My name is Matt Hooper," he said while preforming them, "I am a biologist." He paused. "Uh, what's "H" again?"

The bathing being continued to stare at him.

She reminded him of a spirit, able to enchant with beauty, but at the same time be mysterious and mischievous. They were kindrid, kind, sacred things. He recalled the conversation he'd had with Brody the other night, about the mermaids of Cape Cod.

Maybe she was his Cape Cod creature-a lonely spirit with the power of the ocean.

"Okay, fine. How about this, uh, I sit here," Hooper sat himself down on the toilet,"until you speak."

The girl stared at him for what seemed like centuries. He watched time go by in her eyes. The tears like the years forever coming.

He got down on his knees and crawled towards her to be at her level.

"Please, I'm begging you Miss! If we don't get your address and origin, my colleague out there is gonna go nuts! So you have to say something, or or-here, he said frantically pulling a pad and pen from his pocket, "Here, write something. Write something down, god dammit!"

The woman just stared, as blank as the paper, she took the pen and examined it carefully, before testing the tip on the skin of her hand.

Surprised by the sudden smear of blue that tinged her pink.

"Gah! Why the hell is this so hard?!" Hooper cried.

The girl, took his chin in her hand. He felt a warm, soft touch, despite the freezing water.

She looked into his eyes and brought him into a deep kiss once again. This time, he didn't pull away.

* * *

"Martin, we can't just leave her on her own! What if she was badly hurt or lost or afraid or attacked for that matter?"

"Ellen, you know I can't accept strangers into my house!"

"OUR house! What if she had amnesia? What if she hit her head and forgot how to converse properly?"

"Do you want me to launch a baseball at her head and find out?" a voice said from the couch.

"Michael, Go to Your Room."

"We can't just let anyone off the street in here Ellen. It's a small town, they see Hooper carrying a nude girl into a house with two young kids, what are they gonna think?"

"That they helped someone get back on their feet!" decreed Ellen.

"Alright, alright, I admit she probably needs looking out for, but that's beside the point. The point is, do you see the way he looks at her?

We can't aford any distractions when there is a monster fish on the loose, and the 4th July is tomorrow!

Packed full of families, kids, pets, elders the whole beach! We've got a lot of people to protect, and we need all the help possible!"

"Well we will work something out, Martin, don't worry!" Ellen told him calmly, "listen, we're not far from the bathroom, keep your voice down will you?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom, an exasperated Hooper was busy hitting his head against the wall and muttering to himself angrily.

A disgruntled looking spirit still sat in the bathtub glaring at him.

"Right. That's it! I can't take it anymore! Look, you speak, you prove you are from somewhere, and then we'll find ya a nice hotel to stay in, because my partner out there sure as hell isn't going to let you stay another night!" He sighed heavily and sat back down on the toilet seat.

Remembering the scale still in his pocket, he took it out and found it to be dark blue, as dark as the dark at the ocean at night, yet tinges of aquamarine were beginning to appear at the base.

He glanced at her, then at the scale.

"How could I have been such a fool?"

"Th-Thank You."

Hooper's heart skipped a beat. He looked up instantly, trying to work out if he was hearing things.

"W-What?! What did you say?"

The girl looked down bashfully, smiling, she looked up and spoke in a voice that sounded like a pod of dolphins, or a lyre.

"On the beach. I was lost and didn't know where I was. You came to my aid. So thank you."

Hooper dropped the scale of the bathroom floor, he could have cried he'd was so happy. He smiled the most toothy, manic grin he could muster up, and went right over and kissed her, deeply.

"Thank You! Thank You!" he said in between kisses.

"Martin! MARTIN!"

Brody turned round to see the scientist skipping out of the bathroom.

"What are you happy abou-"

Before he could do so much as get a word in, Hooper kissed him European style on each cheek, then did the same to Ellen and she returned the favour.

"What was that for?" Brody asked.

"S-S-S-She S-Spoke! She Spoke! She Spoke! She SPOKE!"

"I'm guessing she spoke," Brody muttered to Ellen.

"Oh, Doctor, that's fantastic!" cried Ellen, "What did she say?"

"Now if I could just get her to say her name, her birthplace-"

Brody jumped to attention. "I'll alert the station"

As Brody ran to the telephone, Ellen went to fetch clean towels out of the laundry cupboard.

"Take these to her," she said handing him emerald green towels and a blue flannel.

"Thank you, but Uh-maybe you should do it because uh-well. You know."

"Oh! Right! Right!"

Ellen went through, locking the door behind her to avoid any of the males in the house coming in, and smiled at the beautiful timid girl in the bathtub.

"Here we are sweetheart. Gotcha some clean stuf for when you want to come out."

She gave Ellen a shy smile but made it clear that would rather stay n the white rock pool a little longer, no matter how uncomfotable it was.

Ellen dried her off, wondering why on earth this girl didn't like getting her hair wet, or even managed to dry it so quickly.

"I wonder where you came from. Mr Hooper said you were just wandering alone down by South Beach."

The girl took a deep breath and in a lovely, melodic voice that almost startled Ellen, she said; "Uldineius. I come from Uldineus."

"Oh well that sounds nice. Is that an island?

She nodded.

"Is that in Greece? It sounds very Greek."

The girl shook her head.

"Cypriot? Hm. Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like, never mind my husband. We kick him out before we kick you out!" she joked.

The girl giggled, and it confused Ellen because it sounded like the surf.

"We'll need to get you something to wear," said Ellen, "Oh and the spare room could be yours too. I'll make the bed up for you and give you Michael's electric blanket, he never uses it anyway! I could make you food too."

"Thank you. You are very kind."

* * *

"Nothing?!"

Ellen shook her head in disbelief. "There can't be nothing. She said that's her home!"

"I'm afraid so," Brody replied, "I just called the station and had someone 'put me through to an operator who found me a geography expert-there's no such place as Uldineius."

"Well what do they know?"

Brody raised an eyebrow. "They're experts sweetheart, they went to collage."

"Well, you can't learn everything from books!" a voice greeted them. Hooper and snuck in unnoticed and stolen some bacon, "sometimes ya gotta learn from experience. I've been diving with sharks, petted them, held them, accidentally fished them. I doubt those at the collage have done any of that."

"What are ya talkin' about Hooper? I thought you were an academic!"

Brody laughed. "Didn't you go to collage?"

"I didn't say I always studied," Hooper chuckled, "sometimes you have to learn it the most unconventional way."

The trio stood at a meeting circle around the phone, hoping it would ring and there would be news of the forgotten island. Sadly, to avail the rotary phone stayed silent.

"What about the kitchen phone?" asked Ellen.

"Wouldn't work. The signal would go haywire and the next thing ya know, it's back to watching static TV."

Hooper stared into space. Remembering only a few hours ago when he first laid eyes on this treasure. The discovery he had been looking for wasn't worth a penny compared to her.

He wondered of her true personality, her inner self, her mind, for although she looked stunning from the outside, it was those three things that made a woman truly beautiful to him.

When he gazed into those eyes, he could already see her soul. Her soul was as pure as anything he had ever seen nor known in the oceans. Thank God he had cancelled the Aurora...

The scent of infatuation had already started tricking him, making him think only if her. Only of her soul. Clouding his sense with the aroma of pain, heartache, lust, obsession, then happiness, joy, laughter, elation, euphoria.

He was in love.

He got up from his spot. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Be careful," Brody said still watching the phone, "in case you end up in the bath with her."

"Oh Martin please!" Ellen said.

Hooper made his way upstairs to the bathroom-and stopped on the 7th stair up.

He could hear something. Something beautiful. Coming from the bathroom door.

It was a voice, singing the most wonderful song he had ever heard in his life. It was as though the universe had revealed herself full of stars. It was like a pod of whales were singing the loveliest of love songs, or a tropical storm was sweeping it's way across the land. Hooper wanted to hear it all, so he waited.

_Above the land folk dance and shine_

_Below we mer-folk sing and cry_

_We weep for lives lost in the storm_

_That took the ocean's heart apart_

_That broke the ocean's heart_

_In two..._

When she had finished Hooper slowly pushed open the door-and stopped dead.

The blood rushed through his body, his jaw dropped to the floor, his heart began to race again, he forgot what words were.

Though it had nothing to do with her bare breasts and private hair. It was because there was no private hair.

She had a tail.

A golden, scarlet, orange, yellow tail.

Upon seeing him she immediately tried to hide her lower half un the water and panic spread throughput her face.

Hooper covered his eyes, which was a bad idea, as the fish woman threw the soap at him.

He leapt down the stairs.

"What happened? Mr Hooper, you're as white as a ghost!"

Brody knew something was up. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"You-You Guys. Might want to see this..."

Climbing the stairs led by an elated Hooper, Brody and Ellen waited for what shocking secret this girl had.

"Wait. Right. Here." Hooper ordered. He slipped into the room to see if the tail was still there or if he had just imagined her with it. Thankfully it was still there.

"Now, look here!" Hooper said quietly, "when they come in, and you know who I mean, please no funny business. I want them to see you-"he paused "as I see you."

The girl cocked her head to one side and nodded to tell him she understood.

"Good now-" Hooper turned to the door when suddenly, he caught something shiny out of the corner of his eye.

The scale. He had dropped it and forgotten about the blue scale still on the ground. He picked it up to see if he could admire it's beautiful blue colour once again...

Only it wasn't blue.

It was orange.

His hand shaking with excitement, he held the shell up to the girl from far away and compared it with her tail. It was the exact same colour and shade and he couldn't believe it. In all his years of a marine biologist, he had never seen anything this incredible in his whole career! This was WAY better than studying barnacles under a microscope all day! That meant that when he survived the drowning beside Ben Gardener's boat, she was-

"Hooper! Can we come in now or are you just gonna leave us out here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stories, Tales and Tails.

"A Mermaid?!" Ellen said her mouth open.

"I'm afraid so," said Hooper, "tail fins and everything. "

Upon seeing the mermaid relaxing in the bath, her tailfins stretched out like wings near the faucet, Ellen had given a little scream of shock and Brody had leapt a few good paces back, tripping over his laces in the process. Now the trio sat around the phone once more, holding shaking cups of tea and coffee and trying to wrap their head around what they just witnessed.

"So," Brody said at last, "did you know?"

Hooper gave him a look. "Of course I didn't know! How the hell would I know? This goes beyond any scientific explanation.

The young spirit sat at a kitchen chair eating cereal provided by Ellen. She didn't pay any attention to the fact it was now almost 4:00pm.

The trio stared at her as she studied the spoon she was eating with, sticking to her face, nose, banging it on the table, biting it.

"I thought-there was no such thing as-" said Ellen still staring.

"There isn't," Brody said firmly, "there has to be an explanation, like he said. "

"Women don't just come running out of the water Martin," Hooper said, pacing the floor, "certainly not those with gills for God's sake! There has to be some kind of logic behind it. Maybe she is-an actress of some kind."

"An actress?"

"God dammit, Martin, I do 't know!" Hooper said, stamping his foot down.

The sea-maid stopped her eating and went to put her arms around Hooper. She kissed his neck.

"Er-Mr Hooper, did she just-"

"Yes. Yes she did. She hasn't stopped ever since we met-well apart from her swimming session upstairs."

"I don't understand it," said Ellen, "Mer-people aren't real. They are stories my mother used to tell me."

"Well, then she told you facts," sighed Hooper.

Michael came running downstairs at that moment, carrying a toy boat.

When he saw her, he paused, and looked her up and down.

"Can-um. Can she talk yet?" he asked nervously.

To his surprise she nodded and said "and you are a fine young gentleman."

Michael yelped, because the voice he had just heard surely did not come from a real human being.

"Now now, Michael. She is our guest. Be polite."

Michael looked down bashfully trying not to remind himself that she wasn't wearing anything under that white towel.

Sean down then, followed by the dogs who were jumping up, and licking his ankles playfully as he squealed in delight.

But the mer-child didn't. The moment she saw those snarling, slobbery, fast-moving creatures, she immediately leapt onto a chair like a frog, frantically kicking and whimpering loudly.

"Alright, that's enough! Down you two, Down!" the dogs obeyed and followed him into the kitchen where he grabbed their dog chow to distract them. "Don't go scaring the lady."

Ellen walked slowly towards the girl who was white and shaking in fear,

"Don't be scared," Ellen reassured her helping her down, "they wouldn't hurt a fly!"

A concerned Hooper had risen to his feet. Upon seeing this, his angel in a white robe had run toward him and thrown her arms around him before he could say anything.

"Alright, Alright. Listen, we're going to need to ask you a few questions Miss."

The girl sat herself down on an armchair.

"Questions?" she asked.

"Yes, questions about you."

"Oh there's really nothing to know."

Hooper laughed. "You are half human half fish, I think that's something conversation worthy."

Brody returned from the kitchen. "They have two sticks, they should be busy for a while," he said sitting Ellen, who didn't bother to ask if he was referring to the dogs or the boys.

"Now," said Hooper pulling out his notebook, "let's get started. Basics first: What is your name?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't have one," she said.

"You don't have one?" said Ellen incredulously as Brody looked like his eyes were going to roll above his forehead and into his skull.

"You've gotta have a name Miss, surely," coaxed Hooper. "What was your mother's name?"

"My mother?"

"Yeah. You know what a mother is right?"

The mermaid lay back feigning exasperation, "Of course I know. I just never knew mine."

"Je-sus," muttered Brody, "now what huh, I gotta alert the Amity hertage centre too?"

"Martin ssh!" warned Ellen.

"Okay, it's fine, it's fine" said Hooper, "Forget about the name thing. How old are you?"

"Seventy Five."

"Ha Ha. How old are you?"

"Seventy Five."

Hooper removed his glasses. "Seriously? You-you're in your seventies."

The girl smiled, "I know I do not look it," she said, "but I am"

They stared at her in disbelief.

"When I was merely a baby I was already in my twenties. When I grew into a young child, I was already in my thirties. When I blossomed into a healthy adolescent I was already in my fifties. Now here I am, aged young for you humans. But to us-a lifetime experience. I may live to be over 1000 years old."

They gazed at her in awe. Then Hooper cleared his throat. "Anyway, moving on- Where were you born?"

"Uldineius."

"Where's that?"

The woman shrugged and gave the a smile of mirth.

"It's not a real place," sighed Brody.

"Of course it is."

"It's not sweetheart," he replied, "I just checked."

"But there is such a place! We live far far away."

"Hang on," Brody said. He went to the nearest bookshelf and started rummaging around until he found an atlas. "Point to wear this place is honey."

She carefully studied the map, her long pink nails tracing every country, every island, every word, every ocean, "before finally saying, "it isn't on here."

Brody cursed quietly to himself and stuffed the atlas back on the shelf.

"Could you describe it to us?" suggested Ellen.

She sighed. "Oh it's beautiful. Breathtaking. Stunning. Too strange to be believed."

"Could you be more specific please?" Brody snapped.

"Well..." she paused for a long time, "It's very big...and bright, and colourful...and we have lots of music.

"I'm guessing that's as much as we'll get," Brody sighed.

Ellen decided to change the subject. "You said you never knew your mother. What about the rest of your family, what are they like? Do they know you're here?

"They are nice," she replied, "and no. They don't."

"Do you want to call them?"

"I doubt they could hear me from here."

"Well, you could describe your address, maybe we can help you find it?" offered Hooper, "a bungalow or a commune or something?"

She shook her head and frowned. "I live in the ocean," she told him, "What is a comyoon? Is it the old rocks where land people live when we migrate?"

"I guess so," Hooper shrugged, "Wait did you just say "migrate?"

She nodded slowly. "We are always migrating. We cannot stop. If we did, we might die."

"Die?" gasped Ellen.

"Yes. We could be swallowed by a bigger animal, or worse by the those evil clawed monsters."

"What kind of animal was that?" said Brody.

"I do not know it's name. It walks with large feet and huge vessels. It throws sharp objects into the water. Then they use their claws to impale innocents. We have never been caught before luckily."

Hooper took his glasses off and cringed to himself. She knew exactly what kind of "monster" she was talking about.

"The only time I ever known of one of us being discovered was in the cape of the island with the enormous stones."

"Which island is that?" Brody said.

"I don't know. The water was grey and there were yellow sharks patrolling the coastline."

"Yellow Sharks?" Hooper said in bafflement, "that's impossible."

"They looked like sharks," she replied, "orange fins, black eyes, -I think someone told me they came from a place called Nerk."

"Nerk-Nerk, OH! You mean New York!"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes! That was it! The yellow sharks and the big stones with cracks in them and a green woman who holds a sceptre. Is she your Queen?"

"Nope, those yellow sharks are called taxis," Brody said Brody, "those stones are skyscrapers the cracks are windows and the green lady is The Statue of Liberty. She's a symbol not a person."

The mermaid smirked and stifled bubbly laughter, "Well, I don't come on to the land often. There isn't many things I know."

"How about when you first meet a stranger?" Hooper asked somewhat sarcastically.

"We bump tails, and circle each other," she said, "it is how we say hello."

"We have that too," Hooper said, "only it's called a handshake."

He extended his paw.

She stared in confusion. "I don't see it shaking."

Hooper laughed. "No, no. You shake."

To their surprise she extended her own arm and began to shake it violently.

The three of them roared with laughter.

"No, MY hand," Hooper said, "Just-not as hard."

The maiden reached out and shook it and Ellen and Brody clapped.

At that moment, Michael who had been sitting there eavesdropping emerged from feeding the dogs more food to distract them from the new guest. When he saw the strange blonde lady sitting cross-legged on the chair he froze, but relaxed realising her towel was pulled up to her arms, hiding her breasts.

"Who is the strange boy?" she asked.

"That's Michael." Brody said, "our eldest son"

"Honey come say Hi!" Ellen called.

Gulping nervously Michael made his way over to the beautiful blonde woman.

She put her hand out and he shook it.

"Hello Michael," she said in a voice like the soothing waves, "it is very nice to meet you."

"Hey," said Michael, "so-so is what I heard through there true, are-are you-really a- mermaid?"

She thought this over, "We prefer the term Myriads. But I live in water if that is what you are asking. We share the islands and the seas around here. Our nesting ground, but we go everywhere else. Like birds yes?"

Her English was very broken up, yet she was easy enough to understand. She sounded as though she had an accent, but couldn't decide what kind.

"Maybe you could introduce her to Sean too?" Ellen suggested.

Sean peeked his little curly-mop head out from the kitchen door.b

"Come on honey. Say hi to-"

The adults paused still undecided about what to refer to the being stretched in their armchair and messing up the cushions.

"The mermaid," Hooper said eventually.

"She's nice Sean-honest." Michael said.

Sean appeared slowly from the doorway his face hidden beneath a tangle of curly locks.

He edged his way over to her, as though she were a poisonous seasnake ready to bite.

"Ooh, who's this little one?" Menemsha cooed.

"That's Sean," Ellen explained, "he's a little shy."

"Hello Sean."

Sean stared up at her, "I found a starfish at the beach," he aid hurriedly.

"Oh, that's nice! Starfish are beautiful, yes? I used to call my little sister that-Little Starfish. In our own language. So you will be my little starfish."

Sean giggled, "Uncle Hooper, did you hear that? I'm a Starry!"

"You certainly are," said Hooper, then he addressed his questionee, "Wait, did you say you had a sister?"

'Yes, but I have not seen her in weeks."

"How long have you been on the island?" said Brody.

"Not long,' she replied. "Full moon time, evening tide...this is my first time walking on its shores."

"Are you able to contact your sister in any way?" asked Hooper.

The mermaid looked solemn then, 'No. Not from here. It is...too difficult."

"What's her number?" said Brody walking to the phone.

"Number, what number?"

"Her phone number," Hooper explained, "everyone has a phone number. We could call you sister. What's her name?"

The woman went silent, swnging her legs and staring at the floor, concentrating on somethng the rest of the family couldn't see. She picked at her nails and fiddled with a piece of thread from that had come undone from the fabric of the armchair.

"Don't tell me she hasn't got a name too!" sighed Hooper.

She nodded. Brody slammed down the phone just as his fingers were in mid dial. "We're in deep shit," he said to himself.

Hooper pushed his glasses further up his nose and tried to defuse the tension, "So, is there anything else you'd like to tell us?"

She looked down. "Oh, um well. I would maybe like to tell rest somewhere in private?"

Hooper though taken aback said, "Uh, yeah! Yeah sure, where would you like to be."

"In there please she said," pointing upstairs.

"Oh you mean in the bathroom?"

She nodded.

"Martin is that alright?"

"Just do it, Matt. The sooner we get this over and done with the better."

"Could I-' the biologist swallowed bashfully, "And don't take this the wrong way Miss, but I need to watch you change."

"Hooper ya barely know the girl!" cackled Brody.

"Uh your tail I mean!" gabbled Hooper a hot blush stainng his cheeks.

The mer-being appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, before finally nodding. 'Yes. But. Just you?"

Hooper had never felt more honoured and flabbergasted in his entire lfe. 'Uh, yep. Just me."

As the Brody's waited patiently downstairs, (Sean and Michael had to be dragged away because they were desperate to see this mermaid transform.) Hooper ran some cold water in the bathtub for her and tipped ice in from a bucket.

"There," said Hooper "That should do for now."

"Thank you," the sea-maid said, "I feel as if I am swimming the Atlantic again."

Hooper watched as the water soaked her legs, hips, chest, neck-she ducked her head under including her hair and as Hooper pulled himself away from that distracting face of hers, her legs had fused together, making an amber tail.

"Gosh," said Hooper, "it's that quick?"

"Yes," she replied, "It is a natural reaction. We merfolk change as soon as our heads are doused in water."

"That's amazing," said Hooper, "sitting himself next to the bath, "Is it a genetic thing, or a biological thing or a camouflage or mating ritual?"

" Stop you're overwhelming me," she said, "I do not know those words."

"Well you seemed to speak good English when we had our little chat earlier on."

She sighed. "I don't-really. English is not my first language."

"Then what is your first?"

"I have many. I speak many languages,"

"Oh yeah, how many?"

She listed on her fingers, "Old English, Latin, Greek French, that's my favourite, Spanish, Italian, Gaelic, Welsh, Hindi, Mandarn, Tamil, Japanese, Thai, Malay, and my native one which is all those languages rolled in one mixture of sounds. Like waves yes. We mostly take our words and phrases from places that have coasts."

"So...California?" Hooper, joked.

"I haven't tried there. We are an Eastern tribe and you speak of the merfolk who live in the West. Great battles fought between our tribes long before you humans have been fighting."

"Good thing too," Hooper remarked, "if you were discovered with your tail at a beach in that place they'd turn you into a celebrity."

"Se-leberiti?"

"Yeah, you know. Make you famous, put your picture in a magazine."

"Oh, will that hurt?"

Hooper laughed manically, "Would that hurt!" Ha! He had never been with anyone else so charming and naive about the world, yet showing that they have an interest in learning new things. Not only was she beautiful, but she was eager to explore and live.

"What does your language sound like then?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I cannot speak it here. Only underwater can it be heard. It is impossible to speak on land."

Hooper found himself drawn to her more and more.

"What about your culture? Traditions?"

"Aah, traditions. Well, we believe that the ocean is our mother and the sky is our God. We treat all living sea creatures with respect even when killing for food. We will sometimes swim with companions of the sea.

I have bonded over the years with bears in the Newfoundland, and seals on the tips of the Arctic. I have danced with dolphins, porpoises, orcas, humpbacked whales. Even sharks don't mind my presence."

Hooper was completely intrigued. She knew so much of the ocean, and it's spiritual nature. All the creatures she tamed, all the places she visited. She was like a character from a great classic.

Wait...Sharks?!

"Did-did you say s-sharks?" Hooper asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, I love them! Beautiful animals. I bonded with a great white once. I called him Mogadu. He was harmless. Sharks are misunderstood you see. They are not predators-they are survivalists."

Hooper had never wanted so badly to kiss someone. Yet he stopped himself. "I love sharks too," he said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I study them, get up close to them, tag them observe them in their natural habitat. I'm a biologist, it's what I do."

"How fascinating," she said turning onto her stomach and letting her tail rise out of the water. God she was beautiful...

"Mogadu would have loved to see you. He was wonderful. Until...

"Until what?"

She splashed the water in anger. "Them! Those bastard monsters came and destroyed his family! They defiled their fins and threw their corpses back into the sea!"

"Oh my God, I'm-I'm really sorry"

"Why do you apologise? They were bastard men, you aren't. There is nothing you can do now."

Hooper suddenly aquired a dreadful thought. "Where do you think he is now?"

"He is-I don't know-" she rolled over onto her stomach again and looked him in the eye smiling her gorgeous smile.

"So, it appears we haven't been properly introduced. Tell me your name."

Hooper laughed. "I did, about 5 hours ago when you were still sulking."

She giggled and it sounded like the tide. "Tell me again."

"Uh-okay. It's Matt. Matthew Hooper."

"Matt. Hoooopa. Is nice."

"It would be helpful if you would tell me yours."

"I do not have one!" she laughed, "none of us do."

"Okay, we're going need to sort out this name game, because I swear, I'm gonna go nuts if I have to call you like a dog every time I address you."

She mulled this over. "Matt, why not you give me a name?"

"Me?" he squeaked.

"Yes. An American name."

Hooper thought for a while. "A name. Yes." he stated drawing a blank.

What name would suit her? What name could match such a rare gem? Maybe something similar to her native name? He thought. He could use his mother's name-no no Mildred would not suit her at all.

Finally. He got it.

He turned to her. Her blue eyes were as calm as the surface of a lake and watering like Amity's summer rain.

"Martha," he said.

"Mar-thia?"

"MARTHA," Hooper corrected her, "This island is called Martha. Martha's Vineyard. It's pretty, full of nature, beaches clean water..."

..._Sharks_...

"Oh thank you Matt! Thank you, thank you thank you, thank you! I love it, it is perfectly beautiful!"

"Like you," thought Hooper.

"What?"

Oh shit! He'd said it out loud. He had said it out loud! _Great, going Matt you ass!_

"No one has ever said such sayings of me before," Martha replied, "you think I am beautiful?"

"Well, yes quite honestly I do. Even though we met just today, and I'm sure once we try and find some help for you there'll be a thousand fellas from Boston to Rhode Island lining up to get a good look at ya."

"Why is that?" she asked, her tail lifting in all its glory as she turned over in the water. For the first time that day, Hooper struggled to look at her.

"Well, guys like that sort of thing?"

"What sort of things?" Martha asked, and Hooper certainly had to admire her lack of understanding. However, although he found her extreme innocence rather cute, he reminded himself that such thngs for a woman-especially one that looked as though she had stepped out of Neptune's underwater kingdom.

"Well, you know, land folk like pretty girls. Especially the men. Some of them are... invasive and...rude."

"You are not like that. Your friend is not. Those little men are not."

"Well, some aren't but, you have't been on Amity long enough to have seen what I've seen."

"What have you seen? Bad men?" Martha shook her head, "I am not stupid. I know who is bad and who is not. I tell you Matt: you and your friend are not bad."

"Right, um. Thanks. But just, while you're here, I need you to be careful okay? That's all."

"And why are you saying this to me?"

Hooper stood there, a knot forming in his stomach.

"Well, I-I just..." No more beating around the bush. "I just wondered why you...why you, kissed me at the beach."

"I did?"

"Yes, several times actually."

"Where?"

Where? What was this Wheel of Fortune?"

"On the lips, cheek, head, neck, wrists, arms- you aren't shy you know."

She blushed, red as the coral of the Caribbean. "Well, sometimes, I may forget the language of whatever land I land on. So, how else was I to communicate with you without my words?"

"A simple writing in the sand would have been better."

She laughed again, "you would not have understood me."

Hooper crouched down beside her again.

"Martha it is then."

Then she pulled him into a deep kiss, and they stayed like that for minutes.

* * *

"Coffee dear?" Ellen asked Brody, who was still watching the phone, this time reading the newspaper as well. There was a column in there about Ben Gardener's boat death, and a full front page story from a publishing company in Boston of the shark attack last week on Amity Beach, showing photographs of terrified swimmers, scared on-lookers, a distraught Mrs Kitner and the haunting yellow raft the boy had been swimming on just seconds before his death. There were teeth marks on that thing far too big to be that of a Tiger Shark.

Finally, the phone rang.

"Uh, yes hello, Operator this is Chief Brody of the Amity Police Department? Yes, connect me to a Mr Quint, please.

**Well, YAy! Quint has joined the story! Let's find out what he makes of Martha! Please review! I like hearing feedback. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter I tried my best to keep them all in character. :) and create an interesting back story for my OC. ****Also did I do okay trying to make it seem like it was set in the 70s? Or did I slip up?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

**The Angel, the Pact and the Beauty **

Ever since Martha had entered the Brody home, everything seemed to slow down. Hooper although he had only known her for 5 hours since waking up at 7 that morning, he could feel himself quickly becoming close to her. Once he got past the constant kissing, she was amazing company.

Brody who had been making calls all morning, trying to contact a good travel company that could provide her with Massachusetts hadn't stopped bringing her food, specifically chooped up mango fruit, from the cans in the pantry and the boys kept rushing in to talk to her.

"Are you a Real Mermaid?" Sean had asked.

"Of course I am real," she said lifting her tail, "there is hardly such thing as a fake mermaid. I am no hoax. No tall tale that drunken sailors told."

The whole day people had been rushing after her.

She had even tried warming up to the dogs.

"She's certainly feeling better," Ellen remarked, "I hope she has found some company."

"Yeah." was all Brody could say.

Martha stayed upstairs with Hooper. They spoke for a long time, sharing stories about each others lives.

"This-" said Hooper rolling up his arm sleeve, "was from a moray eel."

"Wow," she said, then she lifted away some of the skin and fins of her scaley tail, "this was from a claw. Of one of those bigger animals that have sharp end and hooked teeth, that look like fish but aren't."

"An Angler Fish?" he suggested.

She looked up at him with wide, serious eyes. "No."

"Oh. Okay. Yes. Sorry."

Downstairs, Michael whistled to himself while munching a twinkie. He had taken his boat down to the dock near the house and made a knot to stop it drifting away while he got himself a snack.

Suddenly, there was the sound of hard knuckles banging against wood.

"Could you get that Sweetie?" said Ellen.

Michael went and unlocked and opened the front door. To his surprise and confusion there was a man in a cap and jacket standing there. He had grey hair, stubble on his chin, and a cigar was poised in his mouth.

"You goin' out son?"

Michael made a face and the man roared with laughter.

Ellen appeared from behind Michael. "Who is it Sweetie? OH! You must be Quint?" She looked apprehensive and rather horrified to see him smoking and standing with his hands in his pockets as though he had just taken Brody's police chief job. She looked hesitant to allow him into her home.

"That's me," he said, taking the brown cigar out from between his teeth.

"My husband called you?"

"Yeah. I heard 'bout your troubles." Then he walked right into the house much to Ellen's surprise and Michael's indigence.

"Nice place ya got here, Brody," he said loudly expecting the Chief to come running. Unfortunately it worked.

"You know I'd a given anything in this world to 'ave a place like this. What do ya call this humble abode Brody?"

"My house," Brody replied coldly,

"You're house," Quint clicked his teeth. "Well, it's nice." He began taking the picture frames off the mantel place and nodding at the family photos. Ellen turned and gave Brody a look which seem to say: "Are you serious?!"

Brody gave her one back, that seemed to say "just ignore him."

After Quint was finished rummaging around in old memories, he turned to them. "So, what made ya call me Chief?"

"Well, listen you're an expert when it comes to-" he didn't want to say killing things "handling tough situations,"

"Well. If it's a shoal of little old fish, or a marlin or a school of salmon or a giant octopus I know how to fish it."

"It's not any of those things Quint. I told you. It's a shark."

"I know what it is. I come face to face with those crazy son of a bitches. They bite'cha, then they keep comin' back for more. A taste of an old seadog's blood is what gives them their kicks, their highs. Like being drunk off your ass in New Jersey."

"Michael, take Sean upstairs," said Ellen.

"Yeah," said Quint turning to the young boy as his brother straining, tried to carry him upstairs, "you better go to bed or the big bad fish'll get ya. With his teeth." He snapped his jaws viciously, yet jokingly,but Sean winced and buried his head in his brother's shoulder.

"Don't give my children nightmares please." she told Quint firmly and he held his veiny hands up.

"Sorry! Kid's gotta learn somehow if he's gonna grow up here!"

"You realise there is a reward don't ya Quint?"

Quint raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You think that's why I'm here?"

"Isn't that why you're here?"

Quint walked slowly around the space of the living room.

"Well, I don't know but it seems whenever something happens in Amity, you seem to be the first one to hear of it."

Quint smiled, "how do you know that Chief? You only been on this island for some weeks. I was born, bred and raised here. I go down to the The Old Oyster every day for a gallon of pure Irish whiskey. That's a drink for a real man not some fine 1940s port crap."

Brody and Ellen's eyes shifted towards each other once again. Quint began helping himself to the liquor cabnit.

"I have been raised by my father'n his father before him," he poured a small shot of brandy and downed it in one go. "To slay a swordfish by slicing off it's fins, then gutting out the spine and then, ripping the sonofabitch's nose clean off using an oyster-shucker."

Brody and Ellen both breathed silent relief that Sean and Michael were upstairs with Martha unable to hear these gruesome tales of fish slaughter.

Quint was now motioning with his hands about how to cut off the head of a trout while it's still alive.

"Quick motions. Like this, see? Quick!" he sliced his hand down on the mahogany making Ellen wince.

The fisherman then put his hands into his pockets and wandered round the room again. Admiring the bookshelf.

"Impressive collection, ya got here Chief. Ya read much?"

"Yes," said Brody.

"Quint pulled a book off the shelf and peered at the title. "The Old Man and the Sea," he read aloud. "Ahh, I remember this book. Yea, ol' Hemingway sure knows his nautical terms. I'm not a reader myself if you haven't already guessed, but I have read a passage or two from this book. Sometimes when I read the final chapters of that story, I felt like I was him. I was Mr Ahab, out on that rough sea, a large boat. Hunting down the white whale they call Moby Dick. Not like the son of a bitch has one."

Ellen cringed.

Tracing the intricate papers with his grubby fingers he pushed the hardback back into place. "So, Brody? Been readin' anything good recently?"

"He's been waist deep in books on sharks since last week's attack." Ellen explained.

"Oh, the Kitner boy. I heard 'bout that. So, balls deep in sharks are ya Brody?"

"_Waist_," Ellen sighed quietly.

"Yeah, and there's good reason for that." Brody responded harshly, "there's a real threat to community here! The entire town's going crazy about it and it's all thanks to the whack-job Larry Vaughan!"

"But I thought he'd closed the beaches," Ellen said.

"Yeah, and left two open," Brody sneered back.

Quint shrugged. "Well, looks to me like ya got a problem Chief. An' you need someone to fix it. Now, my usual payment is just around $3000 but for this beast I'm suggesting-" ?

"Wait, you don't actually think we're PAYING you for this?" said Brody.

"Course I do. Big ass fish. Big head to mount on my wall like my grandfather used to do with baby seals."

"Forget it Quint," said Brody, "we have bigger fish to fry-literally.

Quint eyes narrowed in dangerous curiosity. "Whaddaya man by that Chief?"

* * *

A minute later Brody had lead Quint upstairs to see Hooper and "the new discovery" as Quint kept referring to her, who were both still talking and holding hands over the bath. Hooper's face relaxed out of disgust and disappointment. Martha stared him down and backed away slowly to the end of the bath. Her straight back arched slowly upwards, her turquoise eyes not leaving the fisherman's sly smile.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Quint took his cigar out of his mouth. "Where'd ya find this one Chief?"

"I found her," Hooper said standing up and glaring, "Well-I guess she found me."

"Bagged yerself a fishwife did ya Hooper?" Quint joked.

"How do you know my name?" Hooper demanded.

"Really? Ye ask me that? A cissy-looking city college boy comes into town on a Kubricken boat and his little woolen hat. You don't think folks'll notice?"

Hooper turned sharply toward Brody. "Why'd you have to bring this schmuck Martin?"

"Just relax Mr Hooper, he's a veteran. He hunts sharks for a living."

"Yeah. That's me. I eat sleep and breath hunting those grey finned son's a bitches. I take my harpoon (he motioned with his arms covered by a thick layer of olive jacket,) and I thrust the sword into that bastard like Lancelot slaying a dragon."

At this, Martha, backed further up against the wall.

"Martha? Martha! What's the matter?" asked Hooper, worriedly crouching on his knees beside the bath.

The maiden was shaking, her golden limbs rippling with terror.

She lifted her head, the sun falling over her eyes, the pools ocean glaring at Quint.

"I...know...him."

"What?"

"Him-K-Killer!" Martha sobbed, "I know what he does!"

They all stared at her as she began praying hysterically in mumbo-jumbo they couldn't understand nor decipher.

"What's that she's sayin'?" Quint laughed.

"Sounds like a worship chant," Hooper suggested.

"Whatever it is, she's going to crack the mirror," remarked Brody, his hands over his ears.

The sound emanating from the mermaid's lips was a high-pitched wail, like the sound of metallic echoic noises from the rocks of the underwater abyss, or a pod of whales mourning the loss of a clans member.

"Ssh-Martha, Martha. It's okay. He won't hurt you," Hooper said, then turning to Quint his expression dark, "I'll make sure of it."

Martha slowly came away from the wall, and turned to face her foe.

"Well now," said Quint, "ain't you a looker. Picked yourself up a fine young trinket didn't ya Hoop?"

Hooper took off his glasses to clean them and pretended not to hear him.

"You're a pretty little thing. Remind me of those sirens that lured ol' Odysseus and his crew to his watery grave. If it hadn't been for the wax of his ears, you'd have ate him up wouldn't cha? Yeah, I know you're type. I seen you sittin' on the rocks playin' yer harps an' lyres an' brushing yer hair and singin' songs to drown out our my crew mates went mad, love at firs' sight, be 'im married man or bachelor. You lead them into a trance didn't cha? Bet you didn't think you were doing it, but godammit you were. I was a sleeper myself, so more women couldn't' attract this ol' seadog." He laughed heartily.

Martha didn't take her eyes off him the whole time he spoke. She kept her steady gaze, her calm motions.

"I don't know what you mean Sir," she said, almost tauntingly.

Quint sneered. "Sure ya don't Sweetheart".

The remaining two men in the room, looked at each other eyebrows raised. Finally, Brody said, "Look, Mr Quint you're the best shark hunter on the island, maybe even the State, but all we know is you need to help us kill whatever got that girl, and that kid."

Quint nodded. "Then you came to the right man Chief. I'll catch this bird for ya but it ain't gonna be easy."

"Right," said Brody, "you said that before."

"I did?"

"At city hall."

"Ah, yes. So, Chief; we got ourselves a deal?"" He extended a grubby hand.

Martin stared at the hunter's hand. Making a deal with Quint to kill off any creature was like making a deal with the devil. He then looked to Hooper who shook his head and told him with his eyes, _Don't do it. _

Brody extended his arm, "it's a deal."

Hooper face palmed while Martha watched curiously, then copied.

"Alright. See ya soon Chief. College Boy. M'Lady."

Martha narrowed her eyes which Hooper noticed were turning grey and stormy.

The trio heard the front door slam, and then Ellen's voice, "Was that Quint going out?"

An hour later, the Brodys along with Hooper, gathered in the sitting room. Boxes were still left in corners from the summer clean-up, and Michael and Sean were playing pirates with wooden swords and homemade eye patches. Chief Brody sat in an arm chair drinking a small shot of Scotch. Hooper sat opposite him, drinking a classier martini.

Ellen had decided that it was time for Martha to get out of the bath, she couldn't stay there forever, whether she came from the sea or not.

So she had helped her out and lead her through to her and Martin's room to tailor her some proper attire.

"There's a lovely blue one of mine that I think would suit you," she had suggested, "I wore it to my college graduation. I never wear it now, doesn't really fit me much anymore. I think you'd look a picture in it!"

"Thank you," Martha said, "I never worn these clothes nor any."

Despite her word order and grammar mistakes, Ellen found the girl's gibberish to strangely make perfect sense.

When Ellen had come downstairs again, the two men looked up immediately from their drinks and the boys stopped playing treasure hunt and lifted their patches.

Ellen cleared her throat, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the new Martha."

Martha emerged from the doorway dressed in a pale ultramarine 50s school dress, with pink lace at the puffy sleeves. Her platinum blonde hair, had been shampooed and brushed, yet it still reached her hips. She wore patent cloud pink shoes, the same Ellen had worn in her younger years and around her neck she wore a necklace with a shimmering silver shell gem on a silver chain.

"Woah," said Michael.

"You look like a princess," squeaked Sean.

Hooper's chest turned to stone and suddenly he forgot how to speak.

Brody noticed this and smirked, so he spoke for him. "Wow, Martha you look stunning! Huh, Matt?"

Hooper gulped. "Yeah she-" There were a thousand ways to describe her yet he found it impossible to pick just one word. Finally he settled on one.

"Bellum."

The mermaid glowed.

"What?" Brody chuckled.

"Be-Bellum. It means Beautiful in Latin."

"You know Latin now?"

"I took a few courses."

Martha smiled.

"Gratias tibi ago. Tu es vere mirabilis est."

Hooper laughed nervously, "Yeah. I know."

Brody laughed and so did Martha, both knowing Hooper didn't have a clue what it meant.

"Uh, okay. Since you're all dressed up, how 'bout I show you the island? Course, I haven't really had much experience, but from what I can gather, it's a nice little place."

"Hooper, you've been here two days," Brody sighed.

"So, in that case this will be a nice exploration outing for the both of us."

Martha walked to his side, and leading her with a denim-sleeve around her back and shoulders, Hooper opened the door.

"We'll probably be back around sunset," he told Ellen.

"Okay, be safe," she called back, "and try not to go near the docks, there's a lot of blue-collar sailors marching around."

"Do you think he's lost it?" Brody asked her as soon as they were gone.

"No, but you have," joked Ellen, "why you can't just be happy for the guy, I don't know. Some people never find that."

"We did," mumbled Brody.

Ellen smiled, "Martin," she put the shark book down and kissed him, "We still do."

**So, finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the wait. **

**Oh and by the way, that Latin phrase spoken by Martha actually means, "thank you, you are a wonderful person" or you're truly wonderful, amazing etc" **


End file.
